It's Weird
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: What is that weird feeling the Doctor gets when he hugs Clara? Taken from Shroud of Sorrow moment. Prompted from Tumblr. Reviews are much appreciated! Oneshot.


**It's Weird**

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **What is that weird feeling the Doctor gets when he hugs Clara? Taken from _Shroud of Sorrow_ moment.

**Word Count: **724

**Notes: **Stumbled upon this while going through my likes on Tumblr, forgot to actually write this one, so I'm writing it now! OH and p.s. if you haven't read _Shroud of Sorrow_ go read it now.

* * *

"_Want to know what this friend is thinking right now?"_

"_Is it that you would like to be taller? Because I think you should be taller. When I hug you I can feel your breath on my chest. It's weird"_

* * *

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" Clara wrung her fingers together nervously.

"Of course you can."

"What you said earlier… about how I should be taller?"

"Um, okay, yes. I do recall that conversation."

"What did you mean?"

"What do you mean what did I mean?"

"Well… you said my breath on your chest is weird. Why?"

The Doctor pondered this. He looked at her quizzically, then took her hands and guided her towards him. He wrapped her arms around him like she usually did, and held her close, just to recall the feeling of her breath on his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked him confused.

"Research."

"Okay…" They stood hugging silently for a few moments before Clara spoke again. "Your jacket is suffocating me."

He pulled away with a frightened look on his face. "Sorry."

"So why is it weird?"

"I dunno, I can't really pinpoint it." His face screwed up in confusion.

"Well what did it feel like?" Clara prompted.

"… Funny."

"Good funny or bad funny?"

"I dunno.

"Did it hurt?" Clara was starting to get frustrated.

"No…"

"Alright, then it's a good funny. What else?"

"It was sort of… fuzzy… feeling. Like there was something in my stomach."

"Doctor, did you get butterflies?" Clara teased with a smirk.

"Butterflies? No, why would I ever eat a butterfly?"

"It's a figure of speech, silly. Did it feel like something was fluttering in your stomach?"

"Yes! And the air in my lungs was being restricted, but not in a painful way! You've seen this before?"

"Oh yeah, I've seen it." Clara said giggling.

"What? Where! Tell me!"

"Artie came to me with the same symptoms earlier this month. Looks like you boys have the same condition."

"Is it easily cured?"

"Depends." Clara shrugged.

"On what?"

"On how far deep you are. Artie was in pretty deep, it was his first one."

"Oh dear, is he okay?" The Doctor looked genuinely concerned.

"He's just fine!"

"Well… what happened?"

Clara hesitated. "…Love. Love happened."

"What do you mean love?"

"Artie was in love, Doctor."

"But… but I've been in love before, and it never felt like this. Not with Rose, not with River."

"Well, what did it feel like with them?"

"My 10th body felt love for Rose, it hurt, but I was so happy when we were together. I loved River… it was all sorts of… spice and adventure. She made me laugh, and she made my heart pound, but she never gave me these so called butterflies."

"You can feel different kinds of love for different people, Doctor."

"You can?"

"Yes. I love my best friend different than the way I love Angie and Artie… and you."

"Well then… how do _you_ love me?"

"Apparently the same way you love me… all warm fuzzies and butterflies."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Clara looked up at him, hoping he would understand what she was trying to tell him.

"I, um… I think… not getting it, sorry." The Doctor knew exactly what she meant… he just didn't want to say it.

She walked up to him, and pressed herself against him so her fingers caressed the hair at the nape of his neck. His arms automatically went around her waist. "Now do you get it?"

He gulped, taking in what was about to happen… what was happening right now. He wanted this; he wanted what him and River had, but with Clara. But he wanted it differently. He knew Clara wasn't River or Rose. He still wanted the adventure, but he wanted to be able to cuddle up to her, and maybe even kiss her on occasion. He knew he wanted these things; he just couldn't associate them with a physical feeling before today. But how was he to tell her this?

"I—I think I get it, Clara. Do you want the same thing as me?"

"You really want this… us? A couple?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, cause I'm not letting you go anytime soon." She said with a giggle before her lips met his.


End file.
